Professor Utonium (1998 TV series)
Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the secondary tritagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. Personality Professor Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. He's overprotective of the Girls. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they were falling asleep in school. Utonium is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do The Powerpuff Girls. He still however lies that he likes them to have the girls think he's a mature adult. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around the House." He has a predilection for lying and whenever he lies it backfires on him, such as when he kept lying to the Girls he had a lot of work to do even though he had free time to watch a sports game. Professor Utonium is also unlucky in love, if his relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle, so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like nor understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." He was also would-be husband of Ms. Bellum. In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Science * Ms. Keane * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Golf and anything to do with it * Inventions * The City of Townsville * Pancakes * Silent movies * Ima Goodlady (he didn't know it was Sedusa in disguise) * Acting like a jerk (in his childhood) Dislikes * Liver and Onions * Sedusa * Mojo Jojo * The Powerpuff Girls getting hurt * Profanity * The Town of Citiesville * Cats (After "Cat Man Do") * HIM * Peas (in "Supper Villain") * Parent Teacher Conferences * Spiders * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Run-of-the-Mill Girls * When the Mayor acts like a baby * Wrestling (shown in Impeach Fuzz.) Gallery Click here to visit Professor Utonium's Gallery! Appearance He is very "square" and old-fashioned. Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. He has blue eyes during one scene in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." The Professor's voice is deep and thoughtful, exactly the sort anyone might expect form an eminent scientist and/or a father figure in a 1950s TV show. Utonium is 6'1" and weighs 137 lbs. In the earlier episodes (such as "Monkey See, Doggie Do"), he was seen carrying a tobacco pipe, but this was dropped in the later episodes. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Mommy Fearest *Octi Evil *Geshundfight *Boogie Frights *Telephonies *Tough Love *Major Competition *Mr. Mojo's Rising *Cat Man Do *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Collect Her *Supper Villain *Birthday Bash *Slave the Day *A Very Special Blossom *Daylight Savings *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Just De *sserts *Speed Demon *Slumbering with the Enemy *The Mane Event *Town and Out *Child Fearing *Criss Cross Crisis *Bubblevision *Bought and Scold *Monkey See, Doggie Two *Jewel of the Aisle *Super Zeroes *Ploys R' Us *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Powerprof. *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat Alls *Helter Shelter *Film Flam *Get Back Jojo *Superfriends *Members Only *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Knock It Off *Keen on Keane *Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia *Nuthin' Special (Mentioned) *Shut the Pup Up *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *Burglar Alarmed *Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo (Cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Pee Pee G's (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House *Bubble Boy *Curses *Silent Treatment *Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me *Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc *Live and Let Dynamo (Mentioned) *Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets *Night Mayor *The City of Nutsville *That's Not My Baby *Simian Says *Sun Scream *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (Western Version) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs *Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up *What's the Big Idea? *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z This series' version of Professor Utonium. His real name is unknown, aside from his family name Kitazawa. He has a son named Ken, who is responsible for all those affected by the Chemical Z lights, especially the Powerpuff Girls Z. Utonium was originally experimenting with the substance Chemical X and strove to find a way to change its chemical properties. Professor Utonium has created several inventions throughout the series; the most important one being his Chemical Z Particle Ray, which allows him to transform those affected by the lig hts back to normal (although it doesn't prevent recurring transformations nor is it able to work on all black light victims). He seems to be aware of the effect Ken's lack of a mother has had on his son, assuming that it had made him be a bully to the girls. However, this doesn't change his behavior towards Ken. He appears to be a gentle father figure like the original American. Utonium is in the original Powerpuff Girls. He treats the girls like members of his family and is very close to the Mayor and Miss Bellum. While he is very gentle and serious, Utonium may, at times, act a little less mature than he usually does: For example, in episode 37, when the Powerpuff Girls Z are "grounded" from using their powers for a day when they have to take a test in school, Professor Utonium fills in for them, donning an exosuit with a laser beam gun and rocket pack, calling himself "Utonium Z" (this is most likely based on the American cartoon episode "Powerprof," in which he also donned a fighting suit, but drove the girls crazy with lame one-liners during battles). He also appears to have a mecha that looks like Utonium Z, which he uses against the Mojo Robo. Although he seems unsuccessful at first, he is able to defeat Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Amoeba Boys. His main attack is the Uto Beam. At the end of the episode, Ken, Peach and himself call themselves "Powerpuff Boys Z" as their own self-proclaimed superhero team. Creations/Inventions *The Powerpuff Girls *Dynamo (Uh-oh! Dynamo, Live and Let Dynamo) *Time Portal (Get Back Jojo) *Machine that caused the everyone in Townsville to switch bodies (Criss Cross Crisis) *Containment Ray (Bubble Boy) Trivia * The voice of the Professor is based on the voice of veteran voice actor Gary Owens. * The Professor was inspired by J.R. "Bob" Dobbs. * In the promo Whoopass Stew episode, he looked like an older version of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory without hair. * While the real last name of the Powerpuff Girls was never revealed on the show, it can be assumed that "Utonium" is their surname since the Professor is technically their dad. ** One thing that would indicate that Utonium is the girls' last name is when the Professor said, "We're Utoniums." in "Roughing It Up" when the girls got mad at Fuzzy Lumpkins and his three nephews. *His physical appearance resembles that of Samurai Jack. Many fans have even started a theory that he is Samurai Jack after returning to the past, and that HIM is another form of Aku. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Civilian Category:Day Savers